


Cream

by luna_for_president



Series: Everything Nice [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby making, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Sitting, Non-Monogamy, One Shot, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, fertility magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_for_president/pseuds/luna_for_president
Summary: Aphrodite tells Ares about her day.Please enjoy this unapologetic, unadulterated filth.
Relationships: Adonis/Aphrodite/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Everything Nice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043694
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> CW: The ways that Ares and Aphrodite interact and talk to one another could be triggering for some. They’re pretty dang rude to each other.
> 
> My headcannon is that Ares and Aphrodite have a strong, healthy relationship based on mutual trust, shared values, open communication, and genuine mutual affection and respect. This is not mutually exclusive with the fact that they like to say - and do - filthy, nasty things to one another, things that outsiders to their relationship might interpret as toxic or disrespectful. My take is that it works for them, they like it, and it turns them on. And when it doesn’t feel like a game anymore, they check in and make sure everyone’s ok.
> 
> In case it isn’t clear, ‘Dite = Aphrodite; Donni = Adonis.

“Hey, asshole.” She breezed by and made a beeline for the master bath, shedding clothing as she went. “Oooof, what a fucking day.” 

Ares straightened his newspaper, hardly looking up in acknowledgement. “Literally or figuratively?”

The sound of running water accompanied her as she popped her ponytailed head back through the doorway. “Both, obviously. _You’re_ in a mood. Don’t be a fucking twat.”

“I’ll take that to mean, ‘It was fun, but only you can give me what I really need, so bring your big yellow dick over here and show me what you can do with it, Daddy.’ Am I close?”

Her head disappeared back around the door frame with a snort at his poor imitation of her voice. “Nice try. Donni had me covered - literally _and_ figuratively. That man’s loads are near godly. I’m good.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you didn’t tell him to cum inside. You’re about due to get knocked up again, by my watch.”

“Ugh, no thanks. Firstly, you know spunk does wonders for my skin. Secondly, I need a little break from drool and sticky fingers.” She paused and he could almost hear the smirk in her voice. “ _Children’s_ drool and sticky fingers, anyways. Think I’m gonna let our most recent batch grow up a little before going back to sleepless nights.”

“Puh-leese. Give it a few months. You’ll start yammering about that stupid ‘baby head smell’ and *boom* - preggo. You’re so fucking predictable.”

A non-committal noise floated through the open door, accompanied by faint sloshing and a long sigh of satisfaction. She’d be in there for hours.

Ares went back to his newspaper, snorting derisively at the gossip column’s scandalized, second-hand account of Poseidon’s most recent afterparty, taken from an interview of a *very* satisfied participant. Whoever wrote the article clearly needed to loosen the fuck up. Just another monogamist prude, jealous of what they thought they shouldn’t want. You could practically taste the desperation.

“You know...little Miss Persephone came to play with us today.” His ears picked up a subtle shift in tone; he could feel the faint tendrils of Aphrodite’s power that accompanied the words, wrapping themselves around his head, plucking at his attention.

He shook them off and straightened his newspaper again. “Good for you. ‘Bout time she and Hades stopped being so fucking selfish. I’ll have to drop her a line - I’ve been wanting to rail her ever since I first laid eyes on those sweet tits.”

“Mmm. I gotta tell you, they were extra sweet today, all drizzled with honey.”

Well, that did paint a pretty little picture. Plump, purple lips working dark pink nipples shining with golden stickiness. It certainly would have been a sight worth seeing.

Her voice continued to float through the open doorway, as cloying as the viscous, golden liquid it referenced, rolling slow and sweet. “It’s such a relief to finally have another fertility goddess in the rotation. You would not *believe* what that girl can do with vines.”

“You trying to get me all riled up, ‘Dite? I thought you said you already got your daily dose of cum.”

“Getting you riled up is its own reward, _darling_.”

He grunted in response, refusing to take the bait. He wasn’t some weak-ass lower god or mortal whose brain turned to mush the second Aphrodite popped into view. If she wanted to get his goat, she’d have to work for it.

“If you’re gonna tease, you better be willing to put out, _little sparrow._ ”

“You like it when I tease,” she purred.

“Yeah? Well I don’t like getting left high and dry on repeat. Fuck off.”

He contemplated leaving the room, but despite his best efforts, she had, in fact, succeeded in capturing his attention - as evidenced by the line of a half chub visible through his sweatpants. The bitch had been teasing him for _days._ Normally he was all for drawing shit out, but this was getting ridiculous and he was beyond over it; he’d already jerked off three times today, for what little good it had done him. Last night she’d deepthroated him agonizingly slow until he was just about ready to blow, and then she’d had the gall to slap his dick and laugh in his face before leaving him to finish himself off. So. Fucking. Rude. 

He could feel himself getting harder just thinking about it. Fucking fertility goddesses.

“Cry me a river,” she scoffed. “You love it. If you’re good maybe I’ll even step on your balls later.”

“Your promises are about as empty as your cunt’s gonna be tonight unless you go prowling around for someone else’s dirty-ass dick.” 

“Oof, so salty. Almost as salty as that fat cock in my mouth. Tell me you don’t want to blast a load down my throat, I fucking dare you.”

“Sure, I’d love to if you’d actually let me, instead of slapping my dong and leaving me with blue balls for the tenth time in a row.” The words snapped out of his mouth with biting force.

There was a pause, then her voice floated back through the doorway; he detected a note of contrition that sounded halfway genuine. “I’m sorry, baby, let me make it up to you.”

He snapped the newspaper closed and put it back in the magazine rack next to his armchair. “Oh yeah? And how ya gonna do that?”

“Come in here and I’ll show you.”

He contemplated the invitation. On the one hand, she’d been a fucking cunt for over a week. On the other hand...Aphrodite.

 _Fuck it._ He shucked his pants and strode over to the open doorway, stopping just inside the door and leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “This better not be another tease, ‘Dite - I’m not fucking around.”

She floated in the enormous, built-in jetted tub, the water reflecting along her skin, her hair loose, her head cushioned on an inflated pillow rest. The indigo of the tile brought out the brighter shades of lavender in her complexion and made her look even more flawless - just the way she’d designed it. Her eyes flicked to his full erection, then up to his face, where he knew more rage than usual burned in his eyes.

“Oh, baby. Did I go too far yesterday?”

He turned his head to the side. “Maybe a little,” he admitted reluctantly. 

“You didn’t wanna use the safe word?”

He ducked his head further into his shoulder, refusing to meet her eyes. His mouth was pressed thin, but he could feel the soothing, contrite tone in her voice taking some of the fight out of him. “I guess I just wanted you to... _know_. Yanno?”

“Baby, c’mere.” She sat up in the water, leaning towards him when he refused to budge. “You know I can’t always read your mind. I’m good - let’s be real, I’m the fucking best - but you’ve got a lotta stuff going on in your head and sometimes it’s tough to know what’s me and what’s...not me." She patted the surface of the water invitingly. "C’mon baby, come take a bath with me. It's nice in here. I’ll rub your shoulders.” 

That pleading tone in her voice did him in every damn time. Well, at least a bath probably wouldn’t make his day any worse. Key word: _probably._

He stumped over and sloshed in, uncaring of the massive waves of water he displaced over the sides as he sat in the center of the tub, so tall that his shoulders still breached the surface. She half floated, half swam to settle behind him, beginning to work her knuckles into the tight muscles around his neck with a strength that would have surprised anyone but him.

She worked in silence for a few minutes, but there was no world where that was gonna last forever. “So...do you wanna hear about my day?” she husked in his ear, running her fingers through the curls at his nape.

“You’re gonna tell me whether I wanna hear it or not.”

“Not tonight, baby. You call the shots.”

As if. “Fine. Tell me ‘bout your damn day.”

She dug in sharply, punishing him for his tone, then relented, moving to his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the ever-present tension of muscles always held in tight control.

“It was kind of a surprise, ya know, Persephone coming to play today,” she mused, scratching blunt nails down either side of his spine, just the way he liked. “She called me out of the blue yesterday and babbled some bullshit about ‘expanding her horizons’ and ‘experimentation.’ It took, like, fifteen minutes to get her to spit it out.”

“Well fucking _duh_. Don’t think I didn’t see you ‘teaching’ her the steps to that new dance at Zeus’ garden party last weekend. Your hands were all over her. I’ve never seen her turn that shade of pink. Surprise, my ass.”

She let out a throaty, self-satisfied chuckle and moved to his shoulder blades, digging her knuckles into knots, avoiding masses of old scar tissue. “Someone had to do it. After today, I can say I’m confident that Hades takes _very_ good care of her, but there’s something to be said for a woman’s touch.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” he sighed, finally letting himself relax more fully, his elbows coming to rest on his knees as he bent forward slightly to allow her better access to his back. 

“She’s such a formal little thing. Came dressed up in a chiton *and* a peplos. After she finally started to loosen up we had to unwrap her like a fucking candy bar. Not that I’m complaining; anticipation’s half the fun. I thought Donni was going to piss himself, he was so damn eager to get his hands on her.”

“Hot,” he drawled. “Wouldn’t have taken little Kore for a watersports type.”

“Pfft. That shit’s at least third date material.” Her hands moved to his neck again, her fingers digging expertly into the muscles there before slipping up to run through his tight curls. He let out a little groan of pleasure as she scratched her nails across the sensitive skin of his scalp - she knew how much he liked having his hair played with. His cock had already swelled to half mast again, buoyed by the pleasant touch. 

And by the thought of peeling back layers of white cloth to expose soft, pink skin.

Her voice continued to weave around him, once again laced with tendrils of desire that dropped around his head and shoulders as she worked the simultaneous magics of words and touch. “She’s such a responsive girl. You know, we started off just like this...talking...playing with her hair...rubbing her shoulders...massaging along her collarbones. Safe and easy.” 

Slim hands ran along the underside of his own collarbones, kneading at his pectoral muscles. “It was so easy to dip just a little lower, ‘accidentally’ brush against nipples that were already taut and aching.” Her fingers ghosted along the path she described, bringing one nipple to a hard point in the hot water, then the other. “You should have heard her, baby. She makes the sweetest noises. I could just eat them up.”

There was a difference, between the jangling uncertainty of days of drawn-out teasing with no guarantee of reward, and this slow sort of torture that actually promised completion. In spite of his recent extended...dissatisfaction, the sense of urgency he’d been feeling had ebbed. Instead, he found himself surrendering to Aphrodite’s touch, letting the spell weave around him, transporting him to a green field in his mind, a blanket laid in the grass, three sun-browned bodies intertwined - one mortal, two in mortal guise.

“You’d love her cunt, baby,” she whispered, her breath hot in his ear. “She brought baklava, like it was a fucking potluck or something. Only her, right? After we had our fill, I let the rest drip all over her for us to lick off. I ate *her* up. Fates, she tastes so good.”

Ares had begun to fist his cock, working the shaft slowly up and down with a firm grip, running his thumb over the head. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Her hands tweaked his nipples in earnest as he worked himself a little faster. Just the way he liked it. “You want to get a taste, baby? Listen to those cute little gasps and moans turning into howls of pleasure as she rides your face, your tongue deep in her wet cunt as she pulls on your hair and cums in your mouth? Tastes so fucking good. Like honey.”

“Fffffffuck.” Even days of sexual frustration couldn’t make him lose his tight control, but the thought of that dainty, pink goddess with a knee on either side of his head, riding his face, would have done in a lesser man.

“She learns quick. Gods, she made me cum while Donni fucked her from behind. She let him cream inside her, then she moaned against my clit and fucked me with her fingers while he licked and sucked her. Fucking fantastic. Could have been you behind her, baby. Stretching her out, filling that tight cunt, watching her make me cum.”

He was fisting his cock in earnest now, Aphrodite’s magic filling his mind with the vision of the playdate, the figure of Adonis replaced by his own mortal guise.

“I think Hades has been taking *very* good care of her, baby,” she crooned. “You know what she asked for next?” 

She didn’t wait for him to answer, nipping along the shell of his ear, running her nails over his chest, scratching along his nipples. “She begged, baby. She was stuttering and shy, but you _know_ what she begged for next. She could take all of your fat cock in her tight little hole and she’d fucking love it.” 

Ares could feel it like he was there, stretching the pink goddess wide, preparing her with oil, with one, two, three, then four fingers, fisting her before he replaced his hand with his cock and fucked her impossibly deep, her tight muscles clenching around him as pretty pink lips begged him to cum deep in her ass.

“What do you want, baby?” Aphrodite’s voice was pitched low and urgent in his ear, bringing him back to the tub, to the present moment. “You can have whatever you want tonight. I know I’ve been unfair to you, baby. I want to make it up to you.” She was pressing herself against his broad back, one hand massaging across his chest; the other, he knew, was surely slicked against her cunt.

As if there was any doubt in his mind. Disentangling himself, he sloshed to the side of the tub and popped out to sit on the edge, then gestured invitingly to his cock. “You know what I want. I want you to finish what you started yesterday. On your knees, little dove.”

Her eyes glowed as she glided towards him, coming to kneel on the underwater ledge that lined the edge of the tub. “But then I can’t tell you any more about what happened.” Her voice claimed innocence, but her eyes betrayed her.

“I don’t need to hear a replay when I’ve got you on your knees, doing what I say and choking on my dick. Swallow me.” The last words came as a sharp command. 

Never breaking eye contact, she leaned forward, bracing her hands on his thighs. She tilted her head to the side, a subtle challenge, but his unwavering glare seemed to convince her that the time for play was over. Keeping his gaze, moving with deliberate, agonizing slowness, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and then moved down his shaft, taking him as deep as she could, elongating her neck until her nose brushed golden curls.

“Fuuuuck, that’s good,” he groaned, fisting his hands in her hair and thrusting slightly down her throat. She didn’t usually let him pull her hair, but she’d said ‘anything,’ and fuck if he wasn’t going to take advantage. She moaned, sending shockwaves down his cock, encouraging him as he thrust a little harder, careful of the angle, making sure she was ready for it.

Of course she was. Her tongue ran up and down his shaft as one hand reached up to palm his balls, squeezing and rolling them with increasing firmness. Just the way he liked it. He could feel himself tightening up, pressure building in him as she let him fuck her face in earnest, big, tear-filled eyes looking up, watching him take his pleasure from her, gagging and drooling around him and making the most obscene little noises.

He stopped abruptly and pulled back, coming out of her mouth with a wet _pop_ , then lifted her up and slung her legs around his waist before splashing back down into the water to sit on the ledge, his hands gripping her thighs.

“Did that make you wet, ‘Dite?,” he growled in her ear, making her quake even as she wiped ineffectually at her streaming nose and eyes. “Letting me fuck your throat? Filling up your mouth?”

“Yes, baby,” she whined, writhing against him. “I’m dripping for you.”

“You were mean to me, little sparrow. I almost went and started a war after last night.” He twitched one hand further back, fingering her ass, teasing the tight ring of muscle. “Maybe you don’t deserve my dick in your cunt.”

“Whatever you want, baby. You’re calling the shots.”

He liked her like this. She was so rarely complacent - a demanding and selfish lover, taking her pleasure from him and leaving him raw. He liked the fight, but it was such a treat to have her like this, pliant and obedient.

He rubbed himself against her, feeling the slick of her cunt even in the hot water, lining himself up with her entrance. “Then again,” he rasped in her ear, “I’m a practical man. This hole’s already wet for me.”

One sharp thrust and he was bottoming out against her cervix as she howled and scrabbled for purchase. Just the way he liked it. He gripped her hips and set a brutal, punishing pace. Make him wait for days? He’d make her sore for longer; her fertility healing powers would be no match for what he was going to do to her cunt.

Her fight had returned, her nails scratching deep grooves down his chest, drawing blood, catching on scars and muscle. She screamed in his face, taunting him, egging him on. “Is that the best you can do, motherfucker? Let me have it!” 

He held her like a ragdoll, pounding into her with abandon, holding nothing back, her feet propped over his shoulders. He could feel her beginning to come in waves, orgasm after orgasm washing through her as only a fertility goddess could sustain, her eyes rolled back and one hand working her clit, pulsing around his cock as he slammed into her, feeling his own pleasure build as he utterly ravaged her body.

As he felt himself begin to stutter and crest, her eyes suddenly shot open - she focused on his face, her gaze boring into him as her pussy clamped him like a vise and milked his cock. “Come for me,” she commanded, the force of fertility magic woven in her voice, impossible to deny. 

He roared as he came, spurting jets of thick cum deep inside her for long seconds, longer than should have been possible, the force of it running through his whole body, hardly slowing as he rode out the aftershocks and then fell back against the side of the tub, completely boneless. He could feel the echoes of what it must feel like for her - a seemingly never ending wash of pleasure that radiated out and consumed him, before slowly - finally - ebbing back.

It took him several seconds to notice that she was literally _purring._ She wiggled out of his heavy grasp and lifted to stand with one foot on either side of him. It was a miracle she could move, let alone stand, but his mind couldn’t really put two and two together in the post-orgasmic haze. Turning, she bent and presented her cunt to him, red and raw and dripping with his cum, droplets falling to float on the surface of the water above his lap. His balls must have been completely emptied.

Two and two made four.

He leaned forward for a leisurely taste, then let himself sink back, resting his elbows on the rim of the tub, stretching his neck from side to side. “Well,” he drawled, as if resigned to his fate, “that’s one way to get pregnant.” 

She’d hustled him. Got him frustrated. Got him distracted by the idea of fucking that pink goddess into the ground. Lured him in with the promise of ‘anything,’ as if she didn’t _know_ he’d want to finish in her cunt. Made him think it was all his idea. Maximized the potency of his cum by making him wait for her for days, his quick attempts at jerking off doing little to relieve the pressure in his balls. He could see how the vitality of his release sustained her, already beginning to heal the finger marks on her hips and the soreness he’d intended to leave her with.

Brilliant woman.

This was their agreement - she got pregnant when and where she wanted, and he loved all their babies the same, no matter where - or who - they came from.

Grinning like the cat who’d got the cream - and oh boy, had she - she stepped over him and out of the bath, moving to dry herself with an enormous, luxurious white towel as he tilted his head back to watch her appreciatively.

“What can I say? I *am* a sucker for that baby head smell,” she crooned. She finished towelling her hair and tossed the wet terrycloth in a corner. “And maybe I’m a little bit of a sucker for you, too,” she added with a conspiratorial wink before spinning away from him, padding through the door and into the bedroom beyond. Her voice floated back to him through the doorway. “Why do you think I didn’t let Adonis finish in me? Your babies are way too cute.”

He settled back against the side of the tub and smiled a very wide, very self-satisfied smile. Fucking fertility goddesses.

**Author's Note:**

> My recurring refrain for this fic is, "just the way he liked it." ;)
> 
> For the uninitiated, tiny babies’ hair smells indescribably cozy and comforting, and you just want to bury your nose in it. Something something oxytocin. 
> 
> I originally intended this to be a story where Persephone came home to Hades after her first romp, but things immediately got filthy and this came out instead, complete with a surprise baby-making twist that I definitely did not pre-plan (but hey - neither did Ares!). Since the OG Hades/Persephone story is still rattling around in my brain, there will be at least one more related work in this series about those two; it will be much softer, as befits a pair of hopeless cinnamon rolls. It's already about half written.
> 
> I like exploring Ares’ and Aphrodite’s dynamic, and their unconventional approach to relationship and family. Plus I’m, like, super into their absolutely irreverent way of speaking to one another. The idea of freedom and easiness around pregnancy and children particularly appeals to me; to be double clear - in my headcannon, this is an established part of their relationship, and she is not violating his consent or baby-trapping him. 
> 
> PS - As a personal beta process, I run my stories thru https://ttsreader.com/ before I post them. I thought it was particularly hilarious to hear a robot deadpanning this level of filth and profanity, and mispronouncing words like “cum.”


End file.
